Breaking DawnIsle Esme
by Yuna888
Summary: Edward and Bella on the night of their honeymoon....just the way that I imagine it to be.


Breaking Dawn

Isle Esme

By: Stephanie M. S

*Note: All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Ironically my name is Stephanie and everything. It's weird that my name is just that similar to the author's. Well anyway, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction of Edward and Bella's honeymoon. Warning to all this rated mature. I never decided to get too creative, just my vision of their honeymoon in my eyes and not at all over-doing it with the whole sexual descriptions and positions. I tried to keep it all at a minimal level where it didn't seem too much. Enjoy."

******

It was just so perfect how this night could have ever been for me, everything I ever wanted....was standing right in front of me. This was the man that I love and will forever love until eternity. He was the one for me and this was it. Tonight was the night I would surrender to all and I would give myself over to him. Even though he was just as nervous as I was about this....it was right, it felt right for sure. He meant everything to me as I meant everything to him.

The water was warm but his skin was ice cold, it send shivers down my bare skin of my back but I admitted I enjoyed it so much. I looked into the golden, mesmerizing eyes of his that caught my breath and gasped quickly as he picked me up into his arms. I tangled my arms around his neck tightly, basically holding onto a tight marble rock, my finest statue I can even touch. He was mines as I was his tonight. This was _our _night. There was still the hint of doubt of his face whether he was doing good on his promise, but yet I knew he wouldn't break his promise. It was too late already.

"I love you, Bella," he murmured to me, walking out of the ocean with me cradled in his arms.

"I love you too, Edward," I whispered back, unaware that we were already in our bedroom. There were no words that needed to be said, everything had been said and done, it was now his time to keep his part of the compromise.

There was no hint of anger on his face anymore; more like he looked he was giving up. There was a smile that took over his face, his eyes telling me all that he wanted to do, everything he wanted to give to me, and everything that he wanted to tell. And perhaps not through words. We knew each other enough to even finish each others sentences.

He gave me one last crooked smile and I smiled back at him, blushing scarlet red at his irresistible beauty. I couldn't peel my eyes off him....and suddenly.....I found myself being laid down onto our bed....nice....and gently.

My heart was pounding hard against my chest, wanting to escape from my chest and jump out. But Edward was over me in an instant, our lips colliding as I could feel that he was keeping his body high above mines, perhaps making sure he would suffocate me with the weight heavy, yet flawless body. I could care less if I died tonight doing this, kissing him, touching him, completing him, it would all be worth it. It felt like heaven how just the slightest touch of his cold body was to my blazing body at the moment.

His hands circled my waist, holding by body higher as his lips ever so glided down my jaw to my throat. Oh, bite me, I begged in my mind, just let it be done already! Oh, bite me! I wanted nothing more to be what he was and I wished it'd be this night that'd he'd do it, but surely he would not, not this night at least.

He groaned as he gently placed his body over mines. He was kissing me all over as I clawed his back, though it would not hurt him one bit, I only wished he was human enough to feel my strength as it meant almost nothing to him at this point. But he was just so soft, but almost animal like as he was allowing himself to lose all control and from there, I couldn't bare it one bit.

"Edward..." I moaned, pulling my face away from his as I briefly stared into his golden eyes.

But he carefully turned my way to caress the bottom of my ear lop, making my legs tremble around him, perhaps wanting him to fill me now, take me now at his advantage. His kisses were just unbearable for my small body to take. My breasts heaved as he pulled my body up, holding my warm body to his as he tightened his arms around my waist, just making me his and I allowed him to do this, I wanted to do this with him. He would love me, surrender to me and now I would want to surrender to him right now.

At last as scared as I was, I was brave enough to do what I had wanted and not let him take all control over this. My leg rose slightly and instantly his hand held it raised, touching the soft kiss of my upper tight to the edge of my leg...to my ankle. His touch was so soft, but in a sense rough upon my poor, delicate, one hundred and ten pound body of mines. His released his arms as he continued to nibble on my ear lop, his hands slightly wondering up and down my small little waist. However I raised my chest up to him and his lips met mines and I felt his cold hands upon my warm breast, softly touching, softly caressing them. And how I hated the one thing about him, he was cold enough to turn my nipples hard and so they did as I felt him lean away from our kiss, looking down as he pinched my nipple hard, but not too hard.

He stared at me the whole time and I could not help but moan in arousal to his touch.

Then something ridiculous came to mind once his other hand cupped my breast. How I felt as though I was being tormented!

His lips were at my ear and he huskily said, "Shh...."

And I groaned loudly, near to tears as I felt him plunge deep into me. His arms wrapped tightly around me, my legs wrapped around his body tightly as I felt him rest his chin upon my shoulder as I looked over his, my eyes shut widely as I experienced excruciating pain at first but then pleasure. If he were human he would have bleed the way my nails were digging deep into his skin...it would have actually have left marks.

I moved with him as he held me tight. I trusted him for sure and I heard him growl into a pillow but I was too distracted by pleasure as I tightened my legs around him, wanting him to go deeper into me. Too fast, he was, the bed was actually moving with us. Every corner he seemed to hit every good angle that made us both groan and I gasped in excitement as he seemed to lose grip of my body, pinning my shoulder down as he seemed to loosen up, perhaps now his animal instincts kicking in and I loved that so much, even though knowing that he could hurt me.

"BELLA!" he growled into pillow, never once taking his face off as I began to kiss my down his throat, a little groan escaping from my throat as his hands tightened around the hold of my arms that he was pinning down.

I was defenseless and I was his, I groaned loudly, my eyes widen by the shock of this amazing, intense, wonderful passion, feeling. Our rhythm was coordinated, we moved together and it had my legs trembling around him, sweat dripping down my chest as I heard something rip next to my ear. I didn't really care and I didn't once hear anything else but our moans.

He growled and for the first time I shut my eyes, almost reaching my climax. I was not in my mind; I was high, feeling as though I escaped from my body at the moment. It was too much, too much for my body to handle his size, the way he kept thrusting and thrusting into me, into my wet folds. I'd never imagine something more beautiful than this, something that I'd wish I could have given him earlier. But now that I was, I couldn't imagine how great, how angry I was how I had missed out on this. Perhaps in some form I wished we'd done this earlier but it would not be the same way as it was right now.

Then I felt his breath next to my ear and suddenly everything had come to a pause and my eyes flashed open, my mouth left hanging as he purred into my ear, his hand tightened in my hair. "Bella, my beautiful Bella....." he purred over and over, repeatedly into my ear as I was left swallowing as I knew we had reached our climax. My climax. I'd felt a rush warmth into my body, perhaps cold, I wasn't sure at all as I knew I was dripping wet of perspiration and yet I wasn't ready to let this night end at all.

He sat up at once and he took me with me as I pushed him down onto the bed and it was my turn. He had his hands gripping my hair hard, but I groaned to how tight he gripped it, I enjoyed the pain at the moment. My hands were touching all over his slick body, all my sweat dripping down onto his as my hands ran over the flat planes of his muscular body.....

I kissed him wildly, keeping my weight down on him even though knowing he wouldn't go anywhere from me.

And suddenly I thought of something I'd never thought I'd do before, something insanely wild. I pulled away from his lips and suddenly my mouth went directly to his manhood and all just taking it all into my mouth and stunned as I knew he seemed, my eyes were shut but I heard the loud growl and the rip of the mattress. I was starting to think that he'd destroy the bed tonight..................

I'd never imagine I'd do it and I'd never thought I'd have the guts to do it but my mind was just so crazed, I wasn't in my right mind but it just made Edward and I feel good, so I did what I thought I could was making him happy and apparently and to my shock....I was.

His hands on my body.......

His tongue flickering and licking every inch of my body.....

My hands on his body.....

His hands on mines...................................

I wished the night would never end.....

But when it came that my eyes were about to shut, I felt myself being cradled next to Edward. I sighed happily, my eyes shut closed, but I heard nothing from Edward. Well....I laughed to myself....perhaps he was just too exhausted as I was, after all, this night was just the best night I ever had.


End file.
